Shota Umino
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Tokyo, Japan |resides = |spouse = |billed = Tokyo, Japan |trainer = NJPW Dojo |debut = April 13, 2017 }} is a Japanese wrestler currently signed to New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he competes under his real name romanized as Shota Umino, where he works as a "young lion". He is currently on a learning excursion in the United Kingdom. Early life When Umino was young he was influenced by his father to become a professional wrestler, after seeing his father, who is a referee in New Japan Pro-Wrestling referring the main event of Wrestle Kingdom III in Tokyo Dome on January 4, 2009, he decided to become a professional wrestler. In high school, Umino played baseball for ten years. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–2019) In March 2016, Umino began training under NJPW's "young lion" system. After one year of training, Umino made his debut on April 13, 2017, at Lion's Gate Project 4 losing to Taka Michinoku. As is customary for most professional wrestlers as young lions, Umino spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Umino some in-ring, televised, experience. Umino competed in the 2017 Young Lion Cup, finishing the tournament with a record of two wins and three losses, failing to win the tournament. In April 2018, Umino main evented Lion's Gate Project 11 on April 10, teaming with Yuji Nagata in a losing effort against to Ayato Yoshida and Go Asakawa. On June 30, 2018, Umino compete for the first time outside of Japan working in NJPW and Revolution Pro Wrestling show, Strong Style Evolved UK in England losing to Great O-Kharn. From November 17 until November 7, Umino competed in the 2019 World Tag League teaming with Ayato Yoshida, losing all of their matches in the tournament. In March 2019, Umino took part in the 2019 New Japan Cup losing to Hiroshi Tanahashi in the first round. On June 9, 2019 at Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall, after Umino lost in singles match against Jon Moxley. Following the loss, Moxley appreciated Umino's efforts and Umino became beaome Moxley's protégé and began managing his matches, with Moxley nicknaming him Shooter. In August 2019, the young lions of the Japan and L.A. dojos were involved in a heated rivalry that was build up during the 2019 G1 Climax and Super J-Cup tours. In September, Umino took part in the 2019 Young Lion Cup. Umino would lose the first match of the tournament to Alex Coughlin. Despite losing his first match, Umino bounced back winning four matches in a row. However, on September 22 at Destruction in Kobe, Umino entered the final day with a chance to win tournament, but a loss against Karl Fredericks prevented him from winning it. Afterwards, in post-match interview, Umino asked to be sent to a learning excursion. The following day, NJPW granted Umino request and announced that he would be leaving for a learning excursion in the United Kingdom. Personal Life He is the son of NJPW's referee Hiroyuki Unno, who is best known under the ring name "Red Shoes Unno". Umino has cited Katsuyori Shibata as his favorite wrestler and found him as a inspiration to pursue his professional wrestling career. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Fisherman suplex *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Dropkick * Nicknames **"Shooter" Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked No. 334 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2019 External links *NJPW Japanese profile *NJPW English profile Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo